oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Glukkon
The Glukkons are tall beings who dress in amorphous, robe-like expensive suits that give the impression that they have no arms. In reality, it is the Glukkons' legs that have shriveled away into tiny, limp, useless appendages, and they now rely on their large arms (normally hidden underneath their clothes) for mobility. Because the Glukkons wear shoes on their hands for walking, they are incapable of manual work, and are completely reliant on their wealth, technology, and host of servant races. As a species, Glukkons belong to the Gloktigi order, which includes Gloktigi (huge, brutishly strong monsters) and Oktigi (squid-like mind-controlling parasites). The Glukkons appear to be the leading industrial race on Oddworld, all of the other industrial races are subservient to them. One of their most notable associations is the Magog Cartel, the dominant industrial power on Oddworld. Most of the Glukkons seen in the Oddworld games are filthy rich. Glukkons are also voracious carnivores, and have devoured many of Oddworld's native species into extinction. Like Mudokons, they were once a spiritual people like but they trained in the arts of black magic. Legend tells that a ritual involving the use of their black magic took place to prove they were the chosen people, but it backfired and almost wiped the whole species out causing them to leave behind their spiritual ways and they became industrial people. They have enlisted the help of the Sligs to act as their security guards and personal lackeys. Wealth Levels Glukkons are known for their industrial talent, and so they are judged by their wealth. This is seen with how Lulu is hated and disdained early in Munch's Oddysee, but is praised and respected after he becomes a Glockstar. In Munch's Oddysee, there are 5 different levels of wealth among Glukkons, though it can be assumed that these levels do not necessarily apply to all Glukkons on Oddworld. * Pud - Relatively poor. Work lower class jobs, such as Meep farming. * Chump - Describable as the Glukkon "Middle Class". This caste contains jobs such as small business owners. Most notable, is the nameless Glukkon who owns the Brewery that Abe must infiltrate in Munch's Oddysee. * Wanna-Be - Wealthy business owners, they try to imitate the style and clothing of other more successful business owners. Seen wearing small bluish-purple suits and smoking small cigars, they own medium sized buisnesses. A prime example is the owner of Magog Motors * Big Cheese - Large business owners. Contain the likes of Molluck, and Dripik. Wear large purple suits and smoke large cigars. Among the ranks of Molluck and his buddies, is the owner of Splinterz Manufacturing Co., the largest tooth-pick factory on Oddworld. * GlockStar - Seen only twice. Owners of large monopolies or trustfunds (or in Lulu's case, a massive charity). Wear large and extravagant glitter-encrusted suits with large gaudy hats. The only self-made Glockstar seen thus far, is the owner of Flub Fuels, a massive oil conglomerate. He wears a green suit, while Lulu wears a purple one. You can find more detailed information here: The Oddworld Encyclopedia's article on Glukkons Notable Glukkons ,Vice President Aslik, and Director Phleg]] * Molluck - Living (On trial) * General Dripik - Presumed dead from SoulStorm Brewery explosion, however briefly seen in Munch's Oddysee * Brewmaster - Killed in SoulStorm Brewery explosion * Director Phleg - Status unknown * Vice President Aslik - Status unknown * Lulu - Homeless * Tex - Status Unknown * Lady Margaret Queen of the Glukkons - Currently on Life Support (Good Ending) Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' Category: Industrial Species